


Di risvegli molesti, incertezze e colonie troppo forti

by hapworth



Category: The Art of Murder Series - Josh Lanyon
Genre: M/M, Missing Moments, post The Mermaid Murders
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: La verità era che si sentiva deluso: aveva sperato immensamente che l'uomo desse un seguito al loro accordo, che lo chiamasse per quell'appuntamento.





	Di risvegli molesti, incertezze e colonie troppo forti

**Author's Note:**

> Ebbene sì, sono tornata di nuovo con una shot su una delle storie di Josh Lanyon. Stavolta si tratta della serie _L'arte di uccidere_ , ambientato poco dopo la fine del primo libro: _Gli omicidi della sirena_. E niente, adoro Jason e adoro Sam e volevo scriverci sopra da quando ho letto la storia.  
>  All'inizio doveva essere incentrata sul loro primo appuntamento, ma poi mi sono detta che non poteva essere così semplice e quindi eccola qui. Ovviamente ha preso vita propria a un certo punto, non fateci caso, non è una novità.  
> Spero vi piaccia almeno un po', io mi sono divertita un sacco a scrivere su di loro.  
> Buona lettura a tutti e, se avete voglia, mi piacerebbe un parere. So benissimo che questi sono libri “di nicchia” - ma nemmeno tanto – però proprio per questo e perché ci tengo, mi piacerebbe ricevere qualche parere. Alla prossima!  
> By [athenachan](https://www.facebook.com/LostInTheGlassMind)

_\- ovvero come trovare un lieto fine anche se si ha a che fare con Sam Kennedy -_

  
L'odore del dopobarba lo risvegliò, facendogli socchiudere gli occhi solo un poco, mentre incrociava quelli di Kennedy: brillanti e di quel colore così chiaro da sembrare quasi ghiaccio. Un brivido lo percorse, mentre seguiva docilmente con il corpo quello che l'uomo voleva. Gli si era addossato, ma non si era premuto contro di lui, lo stava stuzzicando, pressando solo leggermente i loro inguini.  
Le lenzuola frusciavano tra di loro e Jason ansimò rumorosamente, in cerca dell'aria che, malgrado non si fossero ancora effettivamente toccati, sentiva il bisogno di trovare.  
L'agente speciale Kennedy rise, di quella sua risata un po' particolare e roca, trovando probabilmente divertente il modo in cui Jason boccheggiava, anche se non avevano neppure ancora iniziato.  
Jason avrebbe, probabilmente, imbronciato le labbra se ne avesse avuto la possibilità; ma il dolce e presente peso dell'uomo su di sé non gli permetteva di pensare razionalmente, non in quel momento.  
Gli allacciò le braccia sulle spalle ampie e le gambe intorno ai fianchi, sperando di avere più contatto, più frizione tra i loro corpi ancora vestiti, ma Sam non sembrava dello stesso avviso, mentre – contrariamente a quanto aveva sempre pensato l'agente West – si attardava a baciargli la bocca in modo passionale e minuzioso.  _Dio_ , quello gli rammentava il fantastico pompino che gli aveva fatto, come le sue labbra si fossero attardate su tutto il suo corpo, prima di  _andare oltre_. La bocca di Kennedy lo rendeva decisamente debole e bisognoso.  
Mugolò, preda già dei propri istinti e del proprio piacere, quando un rumore ripetitivo lo distrasse, conficcandoglisi nel cervello.  
  
Aprì gli occhi di scatto, guardandosi intorno smarrito per qualche secondo: era solo, nel suo letto e nel suo appartamento.  
_Dio, che vergogna..._  Si passò una mano sulla faccia, cercando di riordinare i pensieri confusi che erano andati a trovarlo quella notte: aveva sognato Sam Kennedy. Sam Kennedy e la sua bocca fantastica, le sue mani grandi e... E si sentiva un idiota.  
Era passata una settimana dal termine del caso a Kingsfield da parte dell'FBI; da quando lui, l'agente Jason West, e l'agente speciale Sam Kennedy si erano salutati, ripromettendosi di provarci. O meglio, lui lo aveva costretto a promettergli di provarci.  _Un appuntamento_ , ecco cosa gli aveva chiesto. Solo quello, perché si rendeva conto di non poter pretendere di più, non con le loro vite attuali, non con la distanza e con la vita sregolata di quell'uomo con la valigia sempre in mano.  
Chissà che cosa lo spingeva a muoversi sempre? Sapevano entrambi che era raro, per un agente della sezione Analisi Comportamentale, andare sul luogo del crimine. Lo faceva solo Kennedy, e lo faceva perché era l'uomo delle storie senza lieto fine.  
Jason sospirò, alzandosi dal letto e dirigendosi verso il bagno per darsi una lavata e un aspetto presentabile. Manning lo aveva ufficialmente congedato dal suo ruolo di “tradisci il tuo collega, tanto non lo è davvero” e siccome era Domenica e visto che si era preso un giorno libero... Tanto valeva goderselo. Era il solo che si sarebbe concesso per i prossimi mesi: non aveva voglia di pensare a Sam, né a quello che c'era stato o quello che avrebbe potuto esserci.  
La verità era che si sentiva deluso: aveva sperato immensamente che l'uomo desse un seguito al loro accordo, che lo chiamasse per quell'appuntamento. Gli sarebbe bastato una volta, poi probabilmente, dopo una scopata, avrebbero deciso che no, non valeva la pena. Ma almeno provarci, sarebbe stato carino da parte di quell'uomo dagli occhi di ghiaccio, no?  
A dire il vero, si sentiva piuttosto patetico: non era solito rimanerci così male. Le sue storie non duravano mai a causa del suo lavoro, c'era abituato, ma d'altra parte aveva sperato che, con un uomo come Sam Kennedy, un uomo con il suo stesso stile di vita – se non più pericoloso – sarebbe potuto essere diverso. Si era sbagliato. Del resto, chi poteva dargli torto? Un uomo a cui essere devoto limitava immensamente la regola del leggendario Kennedy. La stessa regola che gli aveva permesso di assaporare il sesso con lui.  
Non era il tipo da piangersi addosso, così decise che, se Sam non voleva chiamarlo, lui non si sarebbe più crucciato per lui; del resto il mare era pieno di pesci, bastava trovare la giusta esca.  
  
Un rumore ripetitivo e conosciuto nelle orecchie lo indusse ad aprire gli occhi. Il trillo del cellulare, posto di fianco a sé sul divano, attirò la sua attenzione e, con il braccio ancora semi-addormentato, fece per prenderlo. Se lo portò all'orecchio senza neppure vedere chi fosse.  
«Agente West, chi parla?»  
«Aprimi.»  
Un brivido gli corse a tradimento lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale. La voce calda e roca, bassa. Avrebbe riconosciuto quel tono e quel modo di parlare un po' biascicato ovunque. «Sam...?»  
Jason si sforzò di usare una voce meno stridula e impastata, ma non gli uscì granché bene, ovviamente, tanto che, dall'apparecchio, gli parve di sentire l'uomo ridere. «Scusa, stavi dormendo?»  
«Mh... Mi sono assopito sul divano. Perché questa chiamata?»  
«In effetti non avevo intenzione di chiamarti.» Quello fece male, ma Jason non disse nulla, inghiottendo la delusione all'apprendere quelle parole. Non era un debole, non avrebbe mostrato debolezza di fronte a quell'uomo, anche se solo per telefono. Se doveva tagliare i ponti con lui, che lo facesse, ma non avrebbe avuto da lui niente che non gli avesse già dato.  
«E allora perché...» Cominciò, ma Kennedy lo interruppe. «Volevo vederti e chiarire di persona.»  
Fu chiaro solo in quel momento, cosa effettivamente l'altro avesse voluto dire poco prima: quando gli aveva risposto, aveva detto  _“Aprimi”_ ; che fosse alla sua porta? Assurdo, lui non gli aveva mai dato il suo indirizzo e il domicilio degli agenti erano segreti, persino nello stesso Bureau.  
Si alzò dal divano e, zoppicando leggermente a causa delle gambe un po' intorpidite dalla posizione scomoda in cui si era addormentato, avanzò verso la porta di casa. Ed eccolo lì, l'agente Sam Kennedy. I capelli biondi e gli occhi chiarissimi, i lineamenti maturi e l'odore di troppa colonia addosso.  
Jason si fece da parte per farlo entrare, sentendosi ridicolo, come sempre di fronte a quel suo sguardo diretto: indossava una tuta larga, mentre Kennedy era perfetto nel suo completo e lo guardava dall'alto.  
Ricordava bene tutte le figure pessime che aveva fatto di fronte a lui, una in più non pensava che lo avrebbe declassato ulteriormente; del resto quell'uomo sapeva giudicare le persone, il profiling era una delle cose che gli riusciva meglio dato il suo lavoro.  
«Vuoi qualcosa? Acqua? Una birra?» L'uomo declinò con un semplice cenno, prima di avanzare verso il suo divano e sedersi. Era sempre  _grande_. La sua presenza era enorme e si faceva sentire anche nel suo soggiorno. E lo sguardo sottile non lo aiutava per nulla a rilassarsi: si sentiva di nuovo in difetto, cosa che non avrebbe assolutamente voluto. Non voleva di nuovo sentirsi in soggezione, non dopo tutto quello che era successo tra loro. Eppure una settimana senza quell'uomo lo aveva di nuovo reso una recluta.  
Voleva sedersi, ma esitava: non voleva sedersi di fianco a Kennedy; ne sarebbe stato troppo soggiogato, troppo attratto e troppo distratto. Non era una mossa saggia. Ma quando Sam gli fece cenno, Jason non oppose alcuna resistenza.  
«Pensavo che se non ti avessi chiamato sarebbe stato più semplice.» Esordì l'uomo. Aveva la stessa voce ed espressione addolorata che aveva avuto quando Jason aveva scoperto che teneva a lui, l'ultima volta che si erano parlati dopo la risoluzione del caso di Rebecca.  
«Credevo che volessi almeno concedermi un appuntamento,  _prima_. Non eravamo rimasti d'accordo così?» Lo aggredì Jason; ma non aveva usato un tono severo, né duro. Lo aveva detto semplicemente, come una stilettata, perché era quello il tipo di dolore che sentiva. Rapido, ma terribile, inesorabile.  
Sam non voleva neppure dargli la possibilità di  _provare_  a far funzionare le cose, si era arreso.  
«Lo credevo anche io. Ma poi sono tornato a Quantico, ho rivisto la mia squadra... Non sono fatto per queste cose. Il  _prendere e lasciare_  che mi sono sempre imposto aveva un motivo e non sono sicuro di riuscire a gestirla. Sei giovane, Jason, hai...»  
«Ancora su questo punto? Sam, sono un uomo  _adulto_  che fa un lavoro in cui potrebbe morire domani, proprio come te, perché dovrebbe importarmi se hai quaranta o cinquant'anni? Se avessi avuto problemi, in primis, non ti avrei proposto di provarci.» Non riusciva a capirlo. Jason ci provava, ci riprovava e continuava a provarci, ma Sam metteva un muro, lo aveva sempre fatto forse. Magari era autodifesa, magari era per quelle cose che non voleva dirgli del suo passato... Ma lo faceva. Lo teneva a distanza e, se abbassava la guardia, appena se ne rendeva conto era peggio di prima.  
«Sam, ti prego. Proviamoci.»  
Kennedy lo guardò, con quei suoi occhi chiari e purissimi, i capelli biondi e quell'espressione triste, ma anche speranzosa. C'era qualcosa di più, dietro al suo viso, qualcosa che Jason non poteva ignorare, qualcosa che lo spingeva tra quelle braccia calde e quelle mani grandi e delicate.  
Lo vide abbassare lo sguardo e sospirare pesantemente, dandogli un forte senso di deja-vù.  
«D'accordo...» Acconsentì infine e Jason sorrise. «Dove vuoi andare?»  
West ci pensò e, sorridendogli più ampiamente, indicò il televisore ancora acceso che borbottava in sottofondo. «Un pomeriggio sul divano? So che sei un tipo atletico, ma...»  
«Ma tu non lo sei, ricevuto. Cosa guardiamo?»  
«Che ne dici di  _Criminal Minds_?»  
Lo sguardo che gli scoccò l'uomo valse, senz'altro, più di mille parole, ma Jason lo ignorò e si chinò a baciarlo, perché era quello che aveva voluto dal primo momento in cui era entrato.


End file.
